Shipping containers made from corrugated paperboard are well known. It is convenient to shape a flat blank of corrugated paperboard and provide the blank with score lines, and then construct the container by folding the blank when the container is needed. Such containers typically depend on friction to hold their shape (particularly friction between slots and tabs inserted in those slots) or on fasteners (adhesive tape, glue, staples, or the like) connecting parts of the container. It is often seen as desirable to assemble a container without the need for fasteners. However, when a container is formed only by folding tabs to insert in slots, it may easily be tampered with; one may remove several tabs from their slots, gain access to the interior of the container, and re-insert the tabs so that the outward appearance of the container is unchanged. A container constructed by relying on slot/tab friction is therefore neither tamper-resistant nor tamper-evident.
It is desirable to construct a shipping container by folding a flat blank, where the finished container holds its shape without fasteners and also is tamper-evident and tamper-resistant.